la véritable histoire d'amour de Wufei et Sally
by vivi-chan winner
Summary: bah lisez!fic hétéro(bah avec le titre...)


  
auteur : vivi-chan winner  
  
E-mail : vivichanwinner@aol.com  
  
genre : U. A, Hétéro et euh j'sais pas trop vous verez!!^_^   
  
couple : Bon bin vous vous en doutez : Wufei&Sally  
  
Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, mais vous vous en doutez aussi !  
  
Notes : *...* = pensées des persos, _paroles du narrateur_, (...) intervention de mua, alors l'histoire et... euh... comment dire c'est un gros délire que j'ai écrit car j'm'ennuyais en cour de physique !!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
                **_ La véritable histoire d'amour de Wufei &Sally_**  
                     _[bon s'cusez moi pour le titre j'ai pas trouvé mieux]_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inconnu : Eh ! Regardez les filles, c'est Chang Wufei, comme il est bôôôôô!!!!! Regardez moi ce beau p'tit cul et ce corps musclé, à croquer!!Sally j'comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux tant te disputer avec lui ! Moi je fond au premier regard. (alors là vous vous imaginez la greluche blonde type !)  
  
**********POV SALLY***********  
  
Chang Wufei, ça fait une éternité que je ne lui ai pas parler, depuis 10 ans, enfin quand je dis "pas parler" cela veux dire pas gentiment, depuis ce jour la seule façon pour que l'on se parle c'est quand on se dispute donc tout le temps ! Mais bon si c'est le seul moyen de lui parler. De plus nous sommes en perpétuelle rivalité et ça me fait mal, tellement mal !  
  
**********FIN POV**************  
  
Duo : eh, Sally ?  
  
Sally : oui Duo ?  
  
Duo : Wufei a personne pour son match ça te tente, j'suis sûr qu'il adorerait te battre encore une fois !  
  
*Duo est trop gentil, il fait tout pour que Wufei et moi nous nous rapprochions comme avant*  
  
Wufei : Elle à trop peur pour m'affronter !  
  
Sally : Kiseki a peur de toi espèce de Wufinous macho à la noix !!!!  
  
Wufei : Qui t'as appelé comme ça onna !!! (Wufei avec la p'tite veine pulsant de son front^^Trop Kawai !)  
  
Sally : Qui t'as appelé "onna" Wuffy ?!!! _En disant cela Wufei avait monté la moitié de l'escalier et Sally avait, quand à elle, descendu quelques marches.  
  
_Wufei : J'commence à en avoir marre de me disputer avec toi 24h/24 depuis 10 ans !  
  
Sally : La faute à qui, hein ?!  
  
Wufei : Et en plus d'être féministe t'es rancunière !  
  
Sally : Y'a de quoi, non ? *calme toi ma puce* Wufei _dit-elle d'une voix calme et posé_*ah non je craque* Au cas où si tu l'avais oublié c'est toi qui depuis 10 ans ne m'adresse que la parole pour me monter ta supériorité alors qu'avant, quand on était en maternelle,  on été amis, mais arriver en primaire monsieur c'est laisser faire tourné la tête par Otto, Zechs etc.... sans te soucier de mes sentiments, juste pour faire partie de l'équipe de football (j'ai pas trouvé mieux^^') d'OZ et après tu t'es rendu compte que tu préférais faire parti de la gundamteam avec Duo, Quatre, Trowa, et Heero ! Alors après EST-CE QUE J'AI DROIT D'ÊTRE ÉNERVÉE?!!!!!  
  
Wufei : C'est bon, j'suis à côté de toi, pas la peine de crié onna, en plus Sally, si j'avais vraiment envie de ne plus te parler, tu crois que je prendrais la peine de t'adresser la parole ! Si je te parle, c'est parce que ça me fait mal d'être loin de toi, d'acc, alors arrête de crier !  
  
Sally : C'est pas moi qui crie c'est toi !!! (La réponse qui tue !)  
  
Wufei : Onna tu m'énerves à un point._ Wufei avait dit ces mots d'une manière plus calme qu'à son habitude._  
  
Sally : A bon et bin... _Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que deux lèvres se collèrent aux siennes dans un baiser passionné._  
  
Sally : ...  
  
Wufei : Content d'avoir enfin trouver le moyen de te faire taire !  
  
Sally : Wufei ?_ Murmura t-elle._  
  
Wufei : Je t'aime Sally Poe !  
  
Sally : Moi aussi, je t'aime Wufei. _Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant._  
  
Duo : Et bien pas trop tôt tous les deux. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne vont pas arrêter de gueuler pour autant !  
  
Heero : J'suis d'accord avec Duo. (ça vous étonne ? ^_^)  
  
Quatre : Pour l'instant ils sont main dans la main, alors ne faisons pas les difficiles.  
  
Wufei : Onna ?  
  
Sally : Wu m'appelle pas comme ça !  
  
Wufei : m'appelle pas par des surnoms débiles alors.  
  
Sally : Wuffy, embrasse-moi et tais-toi veux tu ?  
  
Wufei : J'vais pas me faire prier !  
  
Quatre : Bon maintenant plus de problème pour la fête de la semaine prochaine^^  
  
Sally : Comment ça ?_ Dit-elle un peu perdue ne comprenant plus de quoi parlait son ami.  
  
_Duo : Bin y parle de la fête de fin d'année (j'ai pas trouvé mieux) !!! Vous aviez pas oublié ?! La fête avec les plus bô gosses des 1èreL, ES, et S ainsi que la plus belle de la 1èreS. _Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Sally ! Ce qui énerva un peu Wufei.  
  
_Sally : Merci pour le compliment.  
  
Wufei : Ouais bah moi ça me plaît pas !  
  
Duo : Jaloux ? Tu sais pourtant que je suis gay !  
  
Wufei : Maxwell !!  
  
Sally : Et bien quoi ? Tu me trouves pas belle ?!!!  
  
Wufei : Mais non, j'ai pas dit ça ! _Se défendit-il devant sa petite amie en prenant une teinte cramoisie. _C'est juste que ce shazi te dit que t'es belle, alors que moi je te l'ai jamais dit ! C'est tout !  
  
Sally : Jaloux.  
  
Wufei : Hn. Bon on vous laisse !  
  
Sally : Ah bon ?  
  
Wufei : oui.  
  
Sally : Pourquoi ?  
  
Wufei : * D'accord je vois ce que je dois faire.* Parce que je l'ai décidé. _Dit-il en l'embrassant.  
  
_Sally : C'est bon salut les gars !  
  
Quatre : Salut vous deux.  
  
Duo : Bon aprèm' amusez-vous bien ! ^_^  
  
Wufei : Maxwellllllllllllllllllllll!!!  
  
Sally : Salut les gars Heero, salut Quatre. _Dit-elle en leur faisant la bise. _Bon Duo si tu veux ton bisou d'au revoir, tu viens et maintenant._  
  
_Duo : Vi, j'arrive Wu laisse ma natteuh.  
  
Wufei : Mon nom est Wufei !!!  
  
Duo : C'est bon j'ai compris je peux aller chercher mon bisou maintenant ?!  
  
Wufei : Hn.  
  
Sally : Bon on y va ?  
  
Wufei : Salut les mecs.  
  
*****************Chez Sally.*********************  
  
Sally : Aïeuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Wufei : Pardon, excuse-moi!!!!!!!  
  
Sally : C'est pas grave !  
  
Wufei : Sûre ?  
  
Sally : Bin oui !! C'était la première fois._ Le rassura t-elle en souriant._  
  
Wufei : Ouais mais quand même c'est pas une raison je suis l'héritier du clan Chang, je n'aurais pas dû te faire mal !  
  
Sally : Tu t'en veux ? _Lui demanda t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou._  
  
Wufei : Oui.  
  
Sally : Et tu sais ce que ça veux dire ? _Continua t-elle en le ramenant la tête de son petit ami un peu plus vers la sienne.  
  
_Wufei : Que j't'es fait mal ?! _Lui répondit-il un peu déstabilisé par cette question.  
  
_Sally : Ca c'est sûr, mais surtout que tu m'aimes._ Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant._  
_  
_Wufei : Et tu sais ça parce que je t'ai fait mal._ Lui demanda t-il encore plus suspicieux._  
_  
_Sally : Mais non parce que tu t'en veux.  
  
Wufei : Bin normal, après ce que j't'es fait!!!!!  
  
Sally : Mais Wufei, ce n'est pas grave!!!!!  
  
Wufei : Mais si, c'est grave. _Dit-il en s'éloignant de l'étreinte de sa petite amie.  
  
_Sally : Si j'te dis que non !  
  
Wufei : Mais Sally j't'es arraché les cheveux!!!!!!!  
  
Sally : Mais c'était pas fait exprès_. _En plus c'est de ma faute c'est moi qui te l'es demandée. Alors de ce fait ton honneur n'a pas été souillé, alors remet-en !!  
  
Wufei : Mais je t'es arraché les cheveux en te les tressant ! Si les onnas y arrivent, j'aurais dû y arriver moi aussi !! Je suis l'hé...   
  
Sally : ... ritier du clan Chang, oui je sais namour. Alors si tu venais plutôt me montrer ce que l'héritier du clan Chang vaut vraiment, à place de culpabiliser pour une histoire de tresse. _Lui proposa t-elle en l'enlaçant._  
  
Wufei : Hum j'suis partant. _Dit-il en prenant sa petite amie dans ses bras et la déposant  délicatement sur son lit, afin de ne faire qu'un avec elle pour la première fois.  
  
  
_     _  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
_Vivi : Voilà mon délire est fini !!!!  
Duo : C même pas du yaoi, ça vaut pas le coût d'être lu !  
Heero : A place de taper la fic où je suis avec Quatre !  
Trowa : Ou celle où JE suis avec Quatre !  
Duo : Ou celle où je suis avec Wuffy !  
Vivi : Arg, vous m'agacez ! Wuffy, ça te dérange que j'ai tapé cette fic en priorité ?  
Wuffy, délaissant pour une seconde la bouche de Sally : Absolument pas !  
Vivi : Niark ! Taisez-vous maintenant !  
Duo : Ouais bon avant de demander tes reviews, j'aimerais savoir qu'elle sera ta prochaine fic ?  
Vivi : Sûrement celle où tu es Wufei.  
Duo: Ah bah dans ce cas review!  
  
_  
  
  
                                                      
  
  
_  
  
  



End file.
